A Tiempo
by theWolfWriter93
Summary: OneShot. Frank/Matt Si vis pacem, para bellum; si quieres la paz prepara la guerra. Frank sabia muy bien lo que significaba esa oración, y con esa declaración no permitiria que nadie se atreviera a quitarle la llama que iluminaba su camino.


**In Time (A Tiempo)**

 _Si vis pacem, para bellum; si quieres la paz prepara la guerra_

Oración que solía cantar en sus años de soldado al entrenar con sus compañeros de batalla.

En muchas ocasiones solo lo cantaba en forma inconsciente por la costumbre cada vez que terminaba un trabajo ahora bajo el nombre de "el Castigador". La vida le había quitado todas las razones para seguir vivo más allá de la infinita y constante búsqueda por venganza, aunque el prefiriera llamarlo castigo para aquellos quienes habían obrado mal.

Castle cargó los cartuchos y las armas que necesitaría para esa misión, varios de los más pesados, de los que realmente dejarían irreconocibles los rostros de los hombres que pensaba arrancarles sus malditas y patéticas vidas.

Si, era el castigador y a mucha honra lo era; pero esta vez era distinto, quería paz. Realmente la quería y para obtenerla tendría que hacer otra guerra, la más pesada y cruel que pensaba hacer en toda su carrera, sin duda ya estaba harto de que intentaran arrebatarle todo. No esta vez, no de nuevo. No cuando había llegado a su vida una luz muy tenue en momentos y en otras, muy brillante.

Por luz pensarán que era blanca y pura, pero para él era roja, roja carmesí intensa y cálida. Lo describiría más como un fuego que le brindaba calor en sus más oscuras noches y siempre que quería rendirse y darse un tiro o dejar que los chicos malos le hicieran el favor. No, ya no. No cuando había llegado ese centelleo en su oscura conciencia para alentarlo a continuar, y pese a haber cruzado la línea, ya no dejaría que tomaran su vida tan fácil: Ya no permitiría que arrancaran lo que más apreciaba en la vida.

Granadas de mano hicieron su trabajo al detonarse justo a los pies de aquellos sujetos y la tormenta de arena a las afuera de la base fue un excelente camuflaje para adentrarse. Era obvio que la detonación había alertado a los demás dentro de la base, pero daba igual si estaban esperándolo o no, era muy tarde para ellos. Frank disparaba a diestra y siniestra, en la lluvia balas dejaba salir lo peor de él; su demonio interno.

Lluvia de sangre y vísceras decoraban su andar, no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de lidiar con ellos.

Puedo oír lo que piensas, todas tus dudas, todos tus miedos. – dijo en tono frio y ronco a su infeliz presa que yacía de rodillas en el suelo pidiendo clemencia, había pensado en muy ingenuo que podría escapar, pobre estúpido. – Mírame a los ojos, sabes la razón por la que estoy aquí. Dime. ¡Dime donde está! – Al no recibir una respuesta apropiada del hombre disparó sin misericordia; quizás no le pudo responder por que tenía la pistola en la boca, detalles menores.

Un disparo al final del corredor le alertó, allá donde se detonó la bala se encontraba lo que buscaba. Corrió, corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies al cargar todo ese armamento de infantería. Sabía que sus días estaban contados, y cada día que seguía con vida lo contaba como equivalente, uno por uno, como grietas en la pistola de un bandido. Nunca escaparía de las manos del tiempo, eso lo tenía muy claro.

 _A tiempo seguramente, llegará un día_

 _A tiempo todas las cosas deben pasar_

 _A tiempo, puedes volver algún día_

 _Para vivir una vez más, o morir una vez más_

 _Si vis pacem, para bellum_

De una patada tiró la puerta que obstaculizaba el paso, nada ni nadie le iba a detener. Se preparó para disparar a cualquier malviviente que se atreviera a enfrentarlo pero la habitación permanecía en silencio, el olor a pólvora, sudor y sangre invadía sus fosas nasales. No entendía el porqué del silencio ¿había sido una trampa?

Frank… aguanta, no dispares.

Una voz familiar le saco de sus pensamientos y le guio dentro de la habitación. Lo encontró. Lo que buscaba, su centello seguía alumbrando su camino. Maldijo al verlo magullado y mal herido, revisó sus heridas; le habían disparado en un costado y estaba muy golpeado, pero nada fuera de gravedad.

Maldición, Rojo, ¿qué mierda te hicieron?

Hey, ¿pensabas que no podría salir de aquí solo? – Sonrió burlón y calmado al ser sostenido por el mayor.

La verdad era que le alegrara verlo, que hubiera ido por él. Él también era de dar lucha, claro, sin cruzar la línea. Castle, para su sorpresa, lo estrechó en sus brazos; sentía un profundo alivio de verlo con vida, realmente había llegado a pensar lo peor. Matt correspondió el abrazo como pudo, pero sabía que no podían permanecer mucho tiempo ahí.

Uh…Frank, ya tendremos nuestro momento maricón al salir de aquí.

Frank por fin estaba tranquilo, bufó y sonrió al ver que el pelirrojo aun en su deplorable estado tenía ganas de bromear. Ambos caminaron hacia la salida, Punisher estaba decidido en asesinar a quien se atreviera intentar joderlo. Ya tenía lo que buscaba y no pensaría dejar ir.

 _Si vis pacem, para bellum; si quieres la paz prepara la guerra_

Frank Castle había muerto hace mucho tiempo, y aun así renació de la tumba nuevamente para vivir un día más. Con una nueva oportunidad.


End file.
